Berry
Berry is a character and an imaginary friend in the show'' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, she is one of the minor antagonists of the show, voiced by Grey DeLisle. She only appeared in two episodes "Berry Scary" and "Affair Weather Friends." Apperance in the episodes Berry Scary In this episode, Berry had arrived at the house in search for somewhere to stay, even having luggage as well. Though, as soon as she had seen Bloo, she was in love; however, throughout the episode, her other side could also be seen with quick jerks of movement, especially when she saw Bloo with his creator Mac and getting a little freaked out, but still retained her "nice side." After meeting Mac, she was soon determined to get him out of the picture for good and wanting to have Bloo all to herself. Using various tactics to get rid of him throughout Bloo and Mac's world records. Soon enough, she managed to convince Bloo that Mac was always getting in the way and holding him back from getting them. However, near the end of the episode, after she had made the World's Biggest Rubber Band Ball, it was one rubber band short of being the world's biggest. Berry and Bloo are about to put it on when Mac interferes and cuts the rubber band, leaving her hanging, although, she does remark about it being the last rubber band, Mac reveals that he has another one possibly the one Terrence hit him with, strapping it to the ball, but also, strapping her to it, which is when her other side is fully shown, talking about love and yelling before causing the rubber band ball to roll out of the room, down the halls and out of the house. Soon after, the main characters are watching the news where Berry quickly rolls past on the ball, still yelling. Ironically, had either Mac or Bloo had been aware of Berry's obsession with the latter, the chaotic events that transpired would have been prevented. Affair Weather Friends She reappears in this episode, disguised as a rich kid named "Barry Bling" but does not reveal herself until near the end, kidnapping Mac and tying him to a rubber band ball before hopping into a small train trying to kill him so that Mac will not interfere with herself and Bloo, becoming Berry's date with destiny forever. As Bloo prepares to save Mac, Berry throws an automatic paddleball that he had been interested in since the beginning of the episode, as Bloo is deciding between his love of the paddleball or his friendship with Mac, Berry is about to kill Mac, Bloo ends up saving Mac, causing Berry to ironically get caught in the rubber band ball again, as well as yelling "Why does this keep happening to me!?" However, this will be her last appearance of the whole show. It should also be noted that Bloo only remembered Berry by the name "Heather" which is the name he said she looks like in "Berry Scary." Personality Berry is a 5 year old female imaginary friend with Bipolar Disorder. Her first personality being the cutest, sweetest girl in the world, the other being an insane, sadistic, greedy, love-addicted brat. Berry bares her hatred on Mac when it comes to him stealing his attention from her. The second she comes to Foster's, she falls deeply in love with Bloo. Though Bloo did not feel the same way being unable to remember her name and in some cases her existence. This however did not deter her, she instead stalked him and shower him with extremely impressive gifts. However when she discovered Mac, her more crazy side came out feeling that no one can have Bloo but her. She then proceeded to try and get rid of Mac, at first by removing him when he and Bloo were together and making sadistic threats when he is alone. But she eventually went to extremes such as trying to murder him by running him over with a train! Trivia *Bloo can never remember her name, or her in particular. At the end of her first appearance, he couldn't recall who she was after she was attached to the rubber band ball. *Usually when Berry speaks in a sentence, she replaces the word ''very with berry. *When Berry was rolled down the hill,it was a spoof to Indiana Jones. Relationships Bloo When Berry came to the house she had luggage with her. Frankie offered to get her luggage. Instead, Berry politely declines her offer since she did not wanted to be a burden, but then Bloo came with his paddleball, and claims that being a burden is one of his favorite things to be. From that moment on Berry fell in love with Bloo. After Frankie gave her the tour, she decides to follow Bloo around, and do stuff for him such as baking him snickerdoodles or making him a scrapbook of just the small encounters they had during the morning. She even try to finish building the World's Largest RubberBand Ball, but she was interrupted by Mac. She returned in the episode "Affair Weather Friends." She disguised herself as a rich boy named Barry Bling so that she can get Bloo to herself. Later in the episode when Mac found the maccoroni sculptor of Bloo, He then realize that Barry is none other than Berry. It is most likely that Berry is still madly in love with Bloo. Although Berry is madly in love with Bloo, but Bloo doesn't seem to care much about Berry. Also Bloo usually get her name wrong. Whenever he said a small complement to her, she sees it as if he really likes her. She also admits that she realizes Bloo is a complete idiot, but states that she loves him anyway. Mac Berry was walking up to Bloo's room with a macaronii sculpture of him. When Berry entered the room she was surprised to see Mac. After Bloo introduced Mac, they both ran off to beat a world record,and accidently broke the sculpture that she made, which got her really mad. She hated Mac ever since. Though it seems even if he hadn't knocked the sculpture it over she still would have hated him. For probably this one reason. She wants no one to interfere with her, and Bloo, and since Mac is who he spends most of his time with it seems she hates him the most. She has tried multiple times to eliminate him, and has manipulated Bloo into thinking of Mac as an enemy, or in this case the one keeping him from achieving his goal of a world record despite the whole point was to do it with Mac. She has gona as far as tying him to a giant rubber band ball (probably for a laugh or seeking revenge for what he did to her) and actually getting a train, and trying to run him over. Luckily Bloo rescued him, but even that was a hard decision. Appearances outside the show Foster's Big Fat Awesome House Party She is shown in Cartoon Network's online game Foster's Big Fat Awesome House Party, seen in the theatre. However, she is not psycho at all and seems to love the theatre instead, saying how great the others are at helping out. Photos Berryscarygoodside.jpg|A close up of Berry Unknown-1.jpeg|Berry with her big eyes Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso1 1280.png|"He's Blootiful" Berryscarypsycho.jpg|"THAT"S SEATS TAKEN!" Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso2 1280.png|Berry holding the scrapbook she made Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso4 1280.png|Someone's getting BERRY angry. Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso5 1280.png|Why the face? Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso7 r1 250.png|Berry and Bloo covered in clips Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso3 r1 250.png|Berry with a knife Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso6 1280.png|Berry might of swallowed a fly? Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso8 1280.png|A picture of Berry make a weird face. Unknown.jpeg|Berry is ANGRY!!! 203467.jpg|Bloo and Berry in the bathroom Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso9 1280.png|Berry is angry 4610480 l5.jpg|Berry's is in front of the audience Tumblr lpakz3nwlQ1qjmndso10 250.png|Berry is out of control Berry.jpg|Berry sectch|link=http://cartoonhalloffame.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Hall_Of_Fame_Wiki Berry Category:Female Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Recurring characters Category:Pink Imaginary Friends Category:Food Related Imaginary Friends